Solo un idiota
by Ethanlya Kurose
Summary: Aquel día en que sus carnes fueron expuestas, donde cruzaron sus puños y la sangre fue derramada en el cuerpo del otro, Sasuke perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. En la oscuridad de su celda, el remordimiento juega en contra. La luz había abandonado su vida, pero solo un idiota seguía diciendo lo contrario, creyendo aún tontamente en él. Solo Naruto podía serlo.


Hola a todo el mundo~ Hace mucho que no me pasaba por estos lares. Desafortunadamente, el mundo real absorbe y existen otras prioridades para intentar sobrevivir (suena como si estuviese en una jungla... aunque no se diferencia _demasiado_). Este one-shot lo realicé el año 2011 y se preguntarán por qué demonios ahora lo vengo a publicar si tengo una historia que terminar (quienes leen "Un mundo sin ti" pueden llevarme a su hoguera de preferencia~). Pues bien, año nuevo y algo en mi cabeza hizo "click", así que me dio por publicar este fanfic para darle la oportunidad de ver la luz pública.

Por último, darle las gracias a quienes lean y logren soportar mis ociosidades de años anteriores y actuales~ )

**Spoiler:** ¿Habrá a estas alturas? _Nah'_

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. No hago esto con fines de lucro. Solo doy rienda suelta a mi *i-ma-gi-na-ción~* (ok, si leyeron esto con la voz de Bob Esponja estamos en sintonía perfecta xD).

* * *

**Solo u****n idiota**

…

**No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino**

**(William Shakespeare)**

…

_Vacío._

Sí, se sentía absolutamente vacío pues ya no tenía nada que ganar o perder.

Estaba solo, quizás, en una de las mazmorras más putrefactas e insalubres para pagar por todo lo que había cometido. La combinación _magnífica_ para alguien que llevaba más de medio año encerrado y encadenado en una habitación de tres por tres

—_Nunca más… _

¿Por qué esa maldita frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba inconclusa? Le era difícil reconocer cuándo se lo había dicho aquella voz que se colaba en sus pensamientos, los que por cierto, ya no tenían conexión alguna. Solo eran viejos fragmentos, volubles y tortuosos recuerdos del pasado y que, probablemente, eran parte del castigo.

Era difícil que su cordura no tambaleara. De por sí, él mismo cuestionaba ya su propia estabilidad emocional. Intentaba saber dónde se hallaba, intentaba concentrarse en sus sentidos más agudos, tanto en la audición como el percibir chakra. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no tenían respuesta alguna. Después de tantas horas, días e incluso meses, al fin había llegado a la conclusión de que se encontraba solo. Y precisamente por ese punto odiaba, con toda su alma, al responsable que lo dejó con vida y le convenció diciendo las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar.

—Imbécil— logró pronunciar con dificultad. No recibir agua durante dos días tenía sus consecuencias.

Estar encerrado era un castigo sencillo —pero enloquecedor—, aunque debía admitir que había sido una decisión competente, pues nadie con dos dedos en la frente se acercaría —más allá de lo humanamente necesario— a Uchiha Sasuke, ninja renegado de Konoha, ex miembro de _Akatsuki _y el chico que por poco mató a la única persona que tenía puestas sus esperanzas en él.

—Tsk…— si pudiese, habría golpeado sus manos contra la pared.

_Pudiese_…

Era una palabra que significaba y otorgaba libertad, pero debido a las consecuencias de sus actos ya no tenía derecho a exigir.

¿Cuánto más debía soportar aquel martirio? Un mes, dos meses… No, ya llevaba más de seis meses enclaustrado. Bufó exasperado. ¿En qué jodido momento aceptó estar allí?

—…_Nunca más te dejaré solo._

Meció su cuerpo inquieto. Claro, la respuesta era obvia. Solo un tonto podía haberle dicho semejante frase y convencerlo con tanta facilidad.

Un idiota que incluso podía llegar a suplicar, humillarse, pelear y lograr convencer a los grandes jefes de las naciones que conformaban el mundo _Shinobi_.

El fin de la cuarta guerra ninja, siendo éste el séptimo día. La sangre de todos los que se mantenían combatiendo era derramada en el marchito suelo, donde los gritos de ayuda eran fácilmente silenciados por el enemigo. Los sucesos finales de aquel atardecer en donde el sol no era sol, ni la luna era luna; aquel punto intermedio que se les había concedido para definir sus destinos… Era todo o nada, finalmente una de las partes debía ceder; la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad debía terminar para hallar el equilibrio.

— Naruto…— siseó por lo bajo mientras su respiración se volvía agitada.

Aquel día en que sus carnes fueron expuestas.

Aquel día en que cruzaron sus puños contra el otro.

—_Intenta atraparme. Intenta retenerme si es que te atreves… ¡Mi odio será el que me permita matarte de una vez por todas!_

Aquel día en que la sangre de ambos fue derramada en el cuerpo del otro.

—_Digas lo que digas, no me rendiré. Así me conociste, así es como me reconocerás. ¡Solo tú y yo, Sasuke! ¡Esa es la promesa que hice y mantendré! _

Solo Naruto y él.

Su más grande obstáculo: era él.

Eso lo sabía y dada por esa misma razón, Naruto lo detenía.

Habiendo tantas oportunidades para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello.

Uzumaki Naruto, el chico que desde niño con quien se había entendido, la persona que no lo había dejado de buscar, que prometió sacrificar su vida para que pudiese estar en paz consigo mismo; el chico que por poco había asesinado. Un idiota que había desviado con su propio cuerpo el último ataque de Uchiha Madara, con tal de proteger su miserable y patética vida...

—_Je… ya te lo dije antes, Sasuke ¡El único que puede soportar todo tu odio soy yo! —_La sonrisa marcada en su cara, las mismas palabras soltadas al aire sin titubeos, tal como aquel día en que prometieron en encontrarse nuevamente.

Impredecible pero con una mente tan sencilla. ¿Quién decía que Uzumaki Naruto fuese fácil de leer? Ah, cierto, era él.

—Aún así... Arriesgaste todo por mí, maldito entrometido— murmuró con la voz ronca, ya sin ánimos de nada ni de nadie. Deseaba poder desaparecer. Ni las ratas que se movían por el lugar eran capaces de proporcionarle un poco de distracción para sus estúpidos y culpables pensamientos.

Golpeó su espalda contra la fría y húmeda pared, quizás si lograba un traumatismo irían a verlo, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que no lo hicieran, de todas formas, no perdía nada con intentarlo. El chillido de los roedores lo alertaron. Los pasos se hicieron más sonoros en la casi hermética habitación. Unas cálidas manos se aferraron a sus hombros desnudos. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando reconocer la voz del intruso que se hallaba en su celda.

—Porque dije que jamás te abandonaría, Sasuke…— aquella voz era imposible que no reconociese. Vacilante, las manos de aquel individuo se desviaron hacia la zona superior de su rostro, siendo más específico, al objeto que bloqueaba su visión.

Respiró con dificultad mientras sentía como sus dedos se deslizaban para retirar las vendas.

—No lo hagas— no quería verlo, no después de tanto dolor que se habían causado mutuamente.

—Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera— le señaló deshaciéndose de todo lo que impedía que se volvieran a mirar— Hace mucho que no nos vemos— sonrió.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos. La oscuridad que había vivido por meses aún se le presentaba, salvo con la diferencia que ahora, dos ojos azules lo observaban con detenimiento, brillando gracias a la casi nula y difusa luz de la luna, que se filtraba por una pequeña rendija. Aquellos ojos lo miraban expectante, esperando a que reconociera de una maldita vez al portador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó mordaz, ignorando la silenciosa petición.

Naruto siseó despacio.

—Menudo saludo que das. Esperaba un mejor recibimiento de tu parte— aunque su tono de voz era bromista y tranquilo, detrás de sus palabras en verdad se encontraba decepcionado.

Sasuke vaciló. Si sus manos se pudiesen mover, cosa bastante improbable en realizar, se hubiese tapado la cara. Era imposible no sentirse exasperado con aquel chico.

—Te dije que no volvería a dejarte solo, aunque eso implicara también estar encerrado contigo— respondió en un vago intento de que fuese un murmullo.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. Sabía que Naruto era terco, obsesionado si se lo proponía, idiota durante toda su vida y entre otras muchas cosas más. Pero esto ya estaba tocando fondo.

—Solo un idiota podría hacer eso.

Naruto se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa asintiendo. Esperaba tal respuesta, conociendo a Sasuke, no podía dar otra.

Tenía conocimiento de sus limitaciones y las consecuencias de la decisión que tomaba. Muchos se lo habían reprochado en su momento: tal idea era demente. Le advirtieron, le intentaron detener —inclusive a la fuerza— y aun así no se dejó amedrentar, porque estaba seguro y completamente dispuesto a pagar el mismo precio que Sasuke.

Lo entendía más que cualquier otra persona. No podía dejarlo, no cuando estaba tan cerca de él tras tanto tiempo. Y la cuarta guerra ninja había sido el último detonante, el instante mismo para dejar claro todo y hacerle volver.

O en el peor de los casos, dispuesto a morir junto a él.

Sasuke solo era un peón más para Madara. El destino los puso en una mala jugarreta, las acciones de ambos hicieron que por unos segundos casi arrebataran sus vidas en las manos del otro, entre aquellos preciosos segundos en que el cielo lograba interceptar y unir al sol y a la luna, en ese curioso punto muerto entre ambos astros, sus cuerpos colisionaron en un vaivén indescriptible.

Entre los últimos instantes de dolor y arrepentimiento, por dañar a la persona que era prácticamente la existencia misma del otro; aquel complemento y opuesto capaz de aportar luz, de llenar el vacío…

—_No más Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. No más prodigio del Clan Uchiha. Solo somos Naruto y Sasuke... _

…El rostro lleno de arrepentimiento que mostró en ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo, había sido suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas y aumentar su tenacidad.

—Tsunade obaachan por poco quiso matarme por esta petición— rió despreocupado intentando sacarle más palabras al pelinegro. Tomó un poco de aire antes de proseguir y mirarlo a los ojos— Fue difícil traerte hasta aquí con tantas lesiones.

— ¿Traerme a un lugar donde huele a putrefacción y en donde merodean las ratas? He estado en lugares peores, no me iba a morir— mentira, una total mentira era lo que decía. ¡Su cordura se encontraba al límite!

Naruto se removió en su sitio inquieto.

—Está bien que no sea una persona afán por la limpieza, pero tampoco está tan descuidado— miró de reojo a sus alrededores— Incluso yo lo hallo más agradable del primer lugar que quisieron designar. Y en cuanto a las ratas… Bueno, eso es algo que estoy tratando de eliminar.

—Imposible— bajó la mirada, aunque no distinguía nada.

Estaba seguro que se encontraba solo encerrado en una mazmorra, pues ése era el destino de un ninja renegado, un criminal que había puesto en peligro a la aldea, al país y al mundo entero.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia.

¡Las cosas no podían resultar tan simples!

Ante el silencio del Uchiha, el rubio intentó observar, con dificultad, sus facciones para intentar comprender lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Suspirando, se alejó de él retrocediendo un par de pasos. Con su mano izquierda abrió una puerta corrediza, dejando que el exterior se viese por completo. La oscuridad que ofrecía la noche, la fresca y deslumbrante luna nueva embellecía los alrededores. Naruto se acercó nuevamente hacia el Uchiha, vacilante extendió su mano para liberar las manos de éste.

—Ha pasado un mes desde que hemos vuelto a la aldea. Los Kages querían tu cabeza, sin embargo, logré apelar y cambiar el juicio que habían dictado— se sentó a su lado— las dos primeras semanas estuviste inconsciente por la gravedad de las heridas que nos hicimos en _esa _pelea.

Sasuke alzó la mirada estupefacto. El manto nocturno, le daba la bienvenida, sin embargo, de inmediato tapó molesto sus ojos por el brillo que le ofrecía la luna.

Necesitaba despertar del maldito sueño en que estaba…

—Casi te maté— musitó apenas.

Naruto agachó la cabeza ante lo dicho, comprendiendo al fin el remordimiento que estaba colmando a la cordura del azabache. Levantó su cabeza y le miró detenidamente a los ojos.

—La palabra exacta es _"casi"_— su voz se volvió más grave— pero no lo hiciste, al igual que en otras ocasiones. Si hubieses querido matarme, ya lo habrías hecho y, probablemente, no estaría hablando contigo en estos momentos— apretó sus puños— el que estuvo a punto de morir fuiste tú, Sasuke. Cuando creí que había eliminado a Madara, él mandó su último ataque hacia a ti— pronunció con resentimiento.

Sasuke desvió su mirada. Por más que quisiese recordar, las imágenes que le otorgaba su memoria eran muy difusas. Lo que sí podía ver clarísimo era el cuerpo ensangrentado de Naruto encima de él mientras su espada los atravesaba a ambos.

—No te diré los otros detalles sobre la guerra, si lo hago tal vez vuelvas a caer inconsciente— le escuchó decir en tono bromista. Su risa era ligera, intentando no incomodarlo— Peleé para poder estar contigo, Sakura-chan me ayudó a convencer a Tsunade obaa chan. Una celda habría sido conveniente para un ninja renegado, sin embargo, logré encontrar un lugar apartado de Konoha dado por los… inconvenientes que tendríamos— rascó nervioso su mejilla— Creí que era lo más sensato. Solo unos anbus dan vigilancia por los alrededores, pero en esta pequeña casa, yo soy el que cuida de ti.

Sasuke apoyó su rostro contra el piso.

— ¿Eso tendría que animarme de alguna forma? —entre que un maldito Anbu se encargara de vigilarlo y Naruto, no había mucha diferencia en cuál lo cuidaría peor— me has dejado dos días sin agua— le acusó mirándole.

Naruto alzó su puño conteniendo los deseos por darle un golpe.

— ¡Has estado con fiebre, maldito desagradecido! —Se indignó el rubio— aún así…—relajó sus hombros—…gracias por tenerme presente en tus delirios- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Sasuke se limitó a observarle sin expresión.

Por supuesto que lo tenía presente. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando ya formaba parte de su atormentado historial de vida:

Aquel chico que en muchas ocasiones le tendió su mano, pero que por orgullo había rechazado en tomar.

Aquel chico que lo ayudaba a superar su dramático pasado y, sin embargo, por culpa de su propia obstinación y envidia, dejó de lado.

La única persona que le había entregado algo de luz en su oscura vida…

…_Esa persona tan valiosa era Uzumaki Naruto._

—Has estado presente en muchas formas, la última suplicando por mi vida— murmuró sarcástico, pero débil.

— ¡En tus sueños!

—Sí, justo allí.

— ¡SASUKE!— Naruto se le tiró encima, olvidando lo debilitado que se encontraba por la fiebre.

La alegría de tenerlo junto a él era incomparable.

Solo aquella felicidad de tenerlo consigo tras años de infructuosas búsquedas repletas de decepciones, el camino que ambos habían escogido eran distintos, pero el destino, caprichoso como siempre, había otorgado un peculiar giro en sus vidas que parecían estar conducidas hacia el desastre.

Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

—Creí que estaba solo. No podía sentir tu chakra.

—Es que ahora soy magnífico ocultándolo— se señaló con aires de grandeza.

Cuando la luz y la oscuridad colisionaron, nadie lograba predecir en quiénes caerían el peso de aquella interminable batalla.

La muerte del uno o del otro…

…Aquel final esperado por ambos bandos para que se volviera a su favor, resultando que ni una ni la otra había dado en el clavo.

—Además, te seguiría hasta al mismísimo infierno de ser necesario.

—No sé porqué me consta— suspiró.

Le era tan malditamente difícil no dejarse llevar cuando estaba junto a Naruto.

Quizás algún día, sus pesadillas de aquella trágica época se marcharían.

Quizás algún miserable día, encontraría la paz en su interior.

Sasuke tocó sus párpados y miró hacia al piso, en donde se hallaban las vendas que habían obstruido su visión.

—Naruto… ¿para qué diablos me pusiste esto?— le mostró reincorporándose.

El rubio tragó saliva.

—Es gracioso que lo preguntes— balbuceó nervioso sonrojado— "¡No puedo decirle que era para manosearlo! Me mandará a un genjutsu extraño o podría quemarme vivo con un amateratsu"— pensó frenético.

Sasuke desvió la mirada al cielo nocturno.

—Prefiero no saberlo— murmuró algo inquieto.

¿Encontrar la paz con aquel idiota? Los días de paz y tranquilidad serían distintos a su verdadero significado.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, que nervioso intentaba disimular el sonrojo tapando su rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras que la otra reposaba tranquila en el tatami hacia su dirección.

_Al ver su mano estirada, solo para él, imaginando su cálida sonrisa tolerando todos sus desmanes anteriores…_

Naruto intentaba hilar una frase coherente que hiciese que Sasuke comprendiera la situación de manera sutil, no obstante, paró en seco de pensar cuando sintió una mano fría y suave sobre la suya.

—Sasuke…— lo miró escéptico, pero el pelinegro se negaba rotundamente a responder a su llamado y devolverle la mirada. Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír y entrelazar con energía aquella mano que había depositado su confianza en él.

… _En ese inquietante punto, Sasuke se daba cuenta que no sería tan malo ser capaz de tolerarlo._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Tal vez les resultó lioso, pero a mí me encantó haber logrado perder el hilo en una parte y retomar nuevamente la idea xD. Ahora... ¿por qué este one-shot? Surgió a través de una fotografía de Sasuke encarcelado y encadenado. Quería que fuese tormentoso y que solo al recordar a Naruto pudiese recobrar la cordura de sí mismo. No hay lemon porque soy pésima describiendo (una gran ironía en mi vida por cierto~ ajajajsjasjas xD) y porque tampoco me tincaba que terminara así la historia. No es un best-seller, tampoco es la gran cosa... pero me alegrará si han podido disfrutar de la lectura y decir: "ok, es pasable".

Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo. Me encantaría que pudiesen darme su opinión al respecto, crítica o no, tortazo, patada voladora, etc. xD.

pd: Estoy retomando el hilo de "Un mundo sin ti", solo aviso a quienes me odian por tanto tiempo inactiva en la historia y con mayor razón en la recta final xD.

Los adoro ~!


End file.
